


Master of Disguise and the Trickster.

by conie992



Category: LazyTown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: This was based off a post made by poploppege on tumblr.So Trixie wants to prank Sportacus, but this is no easy task. She seeks help from the local villan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Poploppege for requesting this, i had a blast writing this.

Everyone has their quirks, it is a fact of life; however, the children of Lazytown took their “quirks” into the territory of obsession. Passing adults in the town could never decide if it was endearing, concerning or both. Pixel was espoused to his tech as Ziggy was to his sweets. Every child in Lazytown had themselves something that they took pride, and Trixie’s was pranking. Trixie was a trickster and she embraced the title with every fiber of her being. She had accounts of pranks on the sharpest of Lazytown denizens including all of her friends. There was still one thing that bothered Trixie every time she thought about her achievements, one person she had yet to dupe.   
Sportacus.   
The hero had never been standing long enough to prank, and Trixie never had any real reason to trick him. That had never stopped her before, but getting Sportacus would be the largest job Trixie had ever attempted. Acquiring outside help, would probably best. This is what lead her to the outskirts of town.

Robbie was quite a busy man, or so he liked to tell himself. He had schemes to plan, disguises to perfect and equipment to create. That was, between attempted naps and lazing around. It takes a large amount of concentration to concentrate on nothing. Nonetheless, Robbie had gotten quite a sizeable amount of work done that day. He had fixed two pieces of equipment in his ‘kitchen’ and cleaned some of his junk drawers. He found several screw drivers and scissors, with a bag of large googly eyes. It had taken him about point five seconds to think of what to do with those. He had just finished his fifth staring contest with telephone, when a rhythmic knocking permeated the lair.   
“No one knocks on the hatch” Robbie stated to the sound. In order to knock on the hatch, someone would actually want to see him, and in order to want to see him they would at least have to tolerate him. Robbie got up and headed towards the ladder to the hatch, but paused quickly. The phone had won, again. Next time Robbie told himself, next time.   
Robbie lifted the hatch to find one of the brats, the pigtailed menace. Robbie searched his brain quickly for her name, blurting it out before he could forget it.  
“Trixie!” 

The girl jumped slightly at the outburst. “Yes?” 

“What are you doing here?” Wasting my time, Robbie thought to himself.

“I need your help.” A twinge of subservience and dependence tinted her voice, and it did not go unnoticed by Robbie. 

Robbie went back into his typical person “And what makes you think that I would help you?” he sneered, eyebrows cocked. “Besides, don’t we have a resident blue jumping bean that specializes in helping people?” Robbie couldn’t decide if he was aggravated or touched by the request. Trixie was bothering his very important work, but out of everyone in Lazytown she came to him for help.   
“Well actually, I’m trying to pull a prank on Sportacus, but I need some ideas.”   
Robbie’s demeanor changed at that, and his brain began race with ideas. Pranking the elf, with Trixie, the thought was too good to pass up. It was like scheming without having to take all of the responsibility. 

Trixie saw the way Robbie reacted to her proposition and quickly set the terms. “You can’t try to run him out of town though.”   
Robbie put a hand on his chest, trying his best to look personally offended. “Me, run him out of town? To even insinuate...”   
“Robbie, you have to promise me.” Trixie interrupted.   
“Well what is the fun in a prank if we don’t have stakes!” Robbie said flatly.  
“Robbie,” Trixie started “You can have make someone slightly uncomfortable in a prank, but pranking is more based on… are you even listening?” Trixie huffed as Robbie appeared to be more concerned with his nails. Robbie noticed that she had stopped talking. 

“Fine, whatever, I promise not to run Sportaflop out of town lest my father break into my house and steal my eyeliner.”   
Trixie stood there dumbfounded, torn between curiosity and the certainty that she was better off not knowing. When she reigned in her thoughts, all that was left of Robbie was his hand sticking out of the hatch, beckoning her to follow. 

Dozens of ideas – most of them shot down for moral reasons – and layers of chalk dust later, they had it, a plan. A strange, yet simple stroke of genius that both parties could agree on. It was affectionally titles “Sportacus in Candyland”, by Trixie, and Robbie couldn’t help but be impressed in the little trickster. She really had a knack for this type of thing. When they had been coming up with ideas, Trixie knew just the perimeters to keep within. She would give passing comments on his ideas such as “Too complex, too weak, ROBBIE THAT’LL KILL HIM!” 

The basis for the idea had come from Trixie herself. She had suggested leading Sportacus into a haunted house, but Robbie was easily able to poke holes in it. They had no idea what, if anything, that Sportacus was scared of. Not to mention Robbie would be in disguise as said fear, and Robbie didn’t feel like having a scared elf handing him his ass today, thank you very much.   
The plan now was to create a world many solely of sweets, projected by one of his inventions, and simply freak Sportacus out. Robbie had edited the plan, as it was guaranteed to work and let the mechanics do the dangerous work. The trickster would lure him out and it would easy as flipping a switch and watching.   
Both Trixie and Robbie sat behind a patch of bushes, waiting intently with a metal box between them. Trixie had sent up the letter not a minute ago, saying simply that she needed help finding her helmet. She hated lying to Sportacus, but of the ideas they came up with, this was the most mild and acceptable. Robbie had tried to explain the mechanism between them to Trixie, but she was lost quite quickly. He turned on the box suddenly giddy as a blur of blue appeared from the sky. 

It took all Robbie had not to blow their cover. Sportacus’ eyes were the size of dinner plates and he stood stock still. He was probably questioning something like the mushrooms on his salad that afternoon, when Trixie hit the switch, bringing back reality. 

“Hey!” Robbie started.

“Oh, Hi Robbie, Trixie do you still need my help with your helmet?” Sportacus said walking over to the bushes. Robbie had ducked into the bushes when he saw them, but then he heard what Sportacus had said and lost it. His laughter emanated off everything and he almost received a face full of leaves.   
“Robbie what’s so…”   
“Sportacus, we were…” Trixie had begun to explain when Robbie’s laughter and the situation got to her and she cracked up as well. It was several moments before they – well Trixie – could calm down and explain the joke to Sportacus. The plan seemed to go past him as he simply affirmed that, no Trixie didn’t actually need his help.   
The last rung of airship had not hit the ground when Trixie and Robbie were off to Pixel’s house. Neither of them could contain themselves, his face was priceless. It took Trixie a little persuading to get her and Robbie into Pixel’s house. After all Robbie, actually in a half-way decent mood being lazy was miracle, him smiling voluntarily wanting to spend time with some of the children, impossible. All of them gathered ‘round the monitor as Pixel picked up the feed from several minutes’ past. Trixie explained the situation, and she, Robbie, and Pixel were in fits of laughter. It was warm and genuine and only the slightest but dishonest.   
Robbie sat contented in his chair, today actually had been a productive day. He had fun, he had fun! It nice to be included, to belong. He felt whole, at least for a bit, the fog surrounding his life ebbing away just a bit. Something told him, this wasn’t the last time this would happen. And that thought comforted him.


End file.
